I was an angel, living in the garden of evil
by AbstractXXX
Summary: Dark themed lemon. RAPE, ABUSE, VIOLENCE, TORTURE, INCEST. Damon and Elena. Damon has went off the deep end and Elena is in his sights.
1. Welcome to my world bitch

Elena's eyelids flitted open, her eyes adjusting to the light shining in through the windows. "Stefan?"  
She asked, steching her arms, sitting up in his lush bed. After moments of scilence she asked again, "Stefan?" Again, no reply came. She sighed and stood up streching her joints more. She wore only boy shorts and a low cut tank top, her brown hair stringily hanging around her face. Elena sniffed the air and cocked her head with a smirk. She turned around to see a tray with all of her favorite foods. A plate of scrambled eggs, a chocolate muffin, bacon with a glass of orange juice. A glass vase with a single red carnation was placed along with it.

Elena shook her head with with a grin. Oh Stefan...she thought. She grabbed the tray, carrying it to the bed, setteling back in. She moved the vase over to his bed side tabel, revealing a note. In scratchy hand writing were the words 'Went out to talk with Bonnie, be back soon, until then enjoy this breakfest' Bonnie and Stefan had became great friends after all of the stupid drama was over. It made her happy that they all stayed close friends..except for Damon of course. He had went off the deep end when she rejected him. She grabbed the romote to the tv, which Elena had pestered him to buy since their life had gotten increasingly less interesting lately. A cooking show came on and she flipped through the channels until it landed on a cartoon and began to chow down.  
It was over an hour and still no word from Stefan. Elena didn't sweat it until, all of a sudden, the power shut off. "Stefan?" No answer. "Stefan, this isn't funny." She moved the tray out of the way and stood up. Again, scilence. She reached out and grabbed her phone. Her fingers, which were now shaking, dialed Stefans number. His ringtone rang out...downstairs? Elena rolled her eyes and now fearless, bounded out of the room and down the steps. "Stefan, that wasn't funny you ass!" There was still no answer but his phone coninuted ringing. She followed the noise. It was coming from the living room, she shuffled in there, her hands running along the wall to guide her. She seemed like she was right next to the phone but yet...no Stefan.  
Suddenly the room was flooded with light and right in front of her, only inches, away from Stefan. Only Stefan couldn't answer because a long plank of wood was driven through his heart, pinning him to the wall. "Stefan!" Elena cried, throwing her arms around his middle. She tugged at his body trying to get him off the stake but she wasn't strong enough. She knew it woudn't do anything anyway. "Stefan. No! Stefan!" Elena sobbed, giving up, she colasped against his chest. Who would do such a thing? Stefan wasn't trouble! He was the good guy.  
"Hello Elena. Did you miss me?" Elena whipped around suddenly. In the door way stood a smirking Damon. His hands were stained red with blood. Elena swallowed, backing up when she noticed.  
"Damon...what are you doing here?"  
He promptly ingorned her questiong and walked through the entry. "Shame about my brother. He just...was an obstcale in my grand plan." Damon's eyes were crazy and Elena wasn't sure if he was all there. She took a few more steps back.  
"What grand plan?" She asked backing toward the fireplace where she knew Stefan kept a stake for emerencies.  
"The one where I make you mine." He laughed his hand reaching into his back pocket as he produced a glinting knife.  
"Damon..no. You aren't thinking clearly just..." She turned around quickly reaching for the stake but Damon was already in front of her.  
"It's not a choice Elena." He grabbed her wrist roughly twisting her arm behind her back. "I always get what I want. Or I will kill you." He threated the knife pressing against the neck.  
"Then kill me because I wil never, ever, be yours." She spit with mallice.  
"I've got a better idea." He shrugged before hitting her hard over the head with his fist. A small groan escaped from her lips before she fell to the ground, out cold.

Elena groggily opened her eyes and began to strech , only she couldn't because her arms and legs were shackled to the wall. "What the hell.." She muttered before the memories cae flooding back. Damon had hit her. Damon had her. Damon was going to kill her. Stefan is dead. Stefan is dead. Stefan is dead. Stefan is dead. Elena let out a scream, tears filling her choclate brown eyes. Stefan!  
"So sleeping beauty awakens." Damon entered the room with a bemused smirk on his face.  
"You bastard let me go! I have to get Stefan to Bonnie. She can bring him back." Elena pleaded, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I don't know how much good that will due you seeing as her heart was ripped out." He laughed sadisticly.  
Elena couldn't muster a response as the tears pooled in her eyes until the became to much and spilled over again and again. "Damon please...I didn't do anything." In a flash he was by her side again, running his cold smooth hand down her face, she turned her head as much as she could.  
"I know honey I know." He smiled, taking a seat next to her on the bed.  
"Please...if you are going to kill me kill me now!" She whined.  
"Now what would the point of the be?"  
"I won't live like this." She said swallowing defiantly.  
"And what are you going to do? You can't kill yourself with those chains on, you can't starve yourself because you will be drinking my blood regularly...and if you ever try to resist...well...I've got a few toys I've been dying to try out."  
All Elena could do was shake her head as she began to sob, it shook her whole body as she did.  
"Okay...okay..That's enough!" He said after a few minuets. When Elena couldn't contain herself he struck her across the face leaving a dark red splotch. "I said enough!" He growled. Elena was too shocked to choke out another sob. "Now lets see what were working with" He reached down.  
"Damon please no!" But it was too late, he had already ripped off her tank top leaving her two bulbus breasts staring up at his face. Her breasts were tanned and her areolas were a light brown and about the size of a nickle.  
Damon emitted a low whistle. "Those are one pair of nice tits." He reached over and squeezed one of them. Elena whined buut kept her lips closed. He ran a cold finger over her nipple turning it hard. He did the same to the other. "Looks like your body doesn't mind it." He grinned.  
"You're a sick phsyco." She spit.  
His hand went to her thoat his immortal hand squeezing it. "Shut up, bitch." He snarled.  
She coughed and nodded and when he let go she gasped for air. His fingers went back to her hard nipples as he pinched them. He looked down into her eyes leaning down to kiss her. She didn't kiss back, which enraged Damon. He yanked away taking his fingers, jamming them into her mouth. "That's it you little whore." He stormed away and Elena let out a sigh of releif, the tears finally able to be squeezed out of her eyes.  
He came back in after only a few minuets. "I told you I had toys" He laughed with mallice. He held up a ball gag.  
Elena knew resisting would do any good. She just opened her mouth. "Do your worst."  
"Oh I will!" He took a fist full of her hair yanking her head up, ingorning her screech. her tied the ball gag around her head slipping it between her jaws. "Now where was I." He gave her a quick once over. "Oh yes...these sweet nipples of yours." He pinched one bewteen his thumb and forefinger so hard Elena screamed around the gag. Drool began pooling out of her mouth.  
"Let's see how they taste." He bent down and flicked his tounge along her dark mounds. Damon let out a moan, and he closed his lips around it. He began to suck the flesh candy. His hand found her other tit playing with it as he sucked. He switched around for a while and when he was ready to move on he bit down hard and Elena lost the small amount of lust she had gathered as she screamed again.  
"You pathetic bitch" He rolled his eyes. He slid his hand down her stomach and took a hold of her cotton boy shorts, before ripin them off and throwing them with her shirt. He ran his fingers through her tuff of hair. "Oh fluffy. It must remind Stefan of those bunnies he kills. Oh I mean, used to kill. Oops." He laughed  
Her tan skin paled just a bit around her slippery lips, her pink folds protruded her flaps. "Oh my god, is my little Elena wet for me! Oh no!" He laughed more running is fingers over her cat. Elena moaned, her eyes squeezing shut. His finger stopped on one spot, applying pressure. He began to rub slow circles. Elena's hips shot up in pleasure. "Oh you like it when I touch that little clit of yours?" He smirked. "And what about this? his fingers slipped lower shoving into her tight hole. "wow. Stefan must be pretty small if you're still this tight. It's gonna be fun getting my horse dick in there."  
Elena didn't want to enjoy it but Damon was touching her in all the right spots and what was he doing now? He was slipping down between her legs, his face coming right to her pussy, taking a deep whiff. He was going to lick her pussy! Stefan would never dare, and Elena would never ask him. But Damon was going to. Elena became wetter just with the tought of his slimy tongue on her sweet spot.  
He looked up with her with a quizical look on his face. "I'm sorry? Do you want me to eat you out?" Elena didn't answer and he sat back up. "Well there goes your window of opportinity. He grinned. "Now I just need to check out one more spot.  
His hands pulled apart her cheeks, her little brown hole blinking up at him. "Never had anal. All the more fun for me." Elena was shaking her head back and forth furiously now. He smirked. "Welcome to my world bitch." he whispered as he shoved a long finger into her ass.


	2. Bad Move

When Elena came to it took only seconds to remember what had happened to her. The ball gag was still securely in place and she screamed but it was muffled by the device. Damon who was sleeping in the corner woke up and sped over to her. "Finally,  
you're awake." Elena tried to speak. "Oh." He ripped the ball gag out dropping it around her neck.

"What happened?" She asked trying to keep calm, her cheek still throbbing from earlier blows.

"I tried to lossen your ass up but you blacked out from the pain." He ran a hand over my cheek. "Pathetic really." He smiled. "But now you're awake and we can have some fun." Elena shook her head in protest weakly.

"Damon no. You had your fun just please..let me go" She struggled against the chains.

"On the contrary little Gilbert. I've...we've only just begun."

"Damon please-"

"Oh my god shut the hell up already!" He said forcing the ball gag back into place turning Elena's protests into merely muffled groans. "Now I have been dying for a release." He stood up, he was already shirtless, he unzipped his pants pulling them down along with his boxers.

Elena's eyes widened at the sight. He wasn't joking when he said he had a horse cock. It was at least 2 and 1/2 inchs wide and thick and about 10 inches long. Elena squeezed her eyes shut turning her head, the drool pooling out of her mouth. Damon groaned and took the base of his cock in his hand, slapping it across her face.

Elena was crying again, hot tears streaking down her face wetting his cock. He moaned taking a fist full of her hair. "Yesss" He hissed quietly. "That's a good girl" he ran his hips in circles rolling his cock along her face, while his hand reached down to part her legs. He ran his cool fingers along her pussy.

His fingers ran along her second set of lip, teasing her. Elena's body betrayed her as breath began to catch as his finger found her clit rubbing it in slow circles and he began to walk, his cock rolling down the slope of her neck and over the hill of her breasts. One finger stayed on her clit, two rammed into her pussy making her gasp. And one little thumb shoved up her puckering asshole, making her scream.

He tiped his head back, her scream only turning him on more as her rolled his dick around her stomach. "Keep screaming baby." He moaned out enjoying her pain and torture. And this was only beggining. He flicked his thumb up in down in her choclate starfish, pulling it in and out, she was looser this time but Damon had fun nonetheless.

At last Damon pulled his fingers out, including his thumb, along with the ball gag. Elena's protests began again but he roughly shoved his three fingers in his mouth letting her taste her own pussy, scilencing her. He took them out, running his thumb along her upper lip letting her smell the stink of her own ass. Elena began to shake her head, guessing what was next. Damon held her chin in place and shoved his thumb into her mouth, making her gag, all the while Damon laughed.

After removing his thumb he leaned down, so close she could feel his breath hot on his face, he smiled. "Did you like that?"

"Go to hell." She spat, spitting in his face. It took only seconds for Damon to react, his hand went to her throat and his hand struck her face and a loud 'CRACK' sounded throught the room.

"That wasn't very nice." He secured the ball gag back in place and muttered "Bitch." Damon turned around pacing the room, his hard on standing out. "You know, I was gonna be nice, gental. But now I'm in the mood for a little rough sex." He broke the chains attached to her legs yanking her body to the edge of the bed, the little room she had to move her arms was gone now she was streched to the limit, moved a cenimeter more her arms would be ripped out of their sockets.

He didn't bother with an pleasentries, he just shoved into her. Her muffled protests stopped with a gasp as her walls streched out around him. She bit down on the ball gag so hard she thought she'd break her teeth. He was big, she wasn't used to taking anything this big. He filled her to the hilt. Damon reached down taking her tattered underwear off the floor, he sniffed them, getting an idea. As he began to fuck her, he took the panties and pressed them against the puckering hole.

Elena snapped out of her shock enough to begin to cry out. Damon slipped his cock out pushing her own panties into her asshole. More and more he pushed it in, his puslasting cock slipping into her hole again. He pushed the underwear in even more until only the tip was left out. Elena was now as ful as she could be, all of her holes had something in them.

He began to fuck her with merciful speed. Ripping into her over and over again. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt, but the pleasure was also greatly present. Suddenltly Damons fangs came out and the veins under her eyes began to pulsate. She was bleeding, Damon was litterally ripping open her pussy walls.

She screamed but Damon continued the bloodlust only making him hornier. "Oh god." He moaned as he grabbed on to her arm chains to steady himself so he could continue to slam into her time and time again. Each thrust, he pushed against her hilt, slowly, the pain gave way to pleasure and Elena's screams were replaced with moans.

Feeling revengful, Damons face, which was hanging above hers, spat down on her face, right into her eye. Elena blinked furiously and then her eyes bore into his. She wanted to be mad but couldn't muster it. The pleasure was too emense, she was so close. Damon smiled, filled with mallice, he moved one of his hands down to begin to pull out the underwear. Elena screamed again, but this time with pleasure.

As soon as the underwear was out of her hole, she came, her walls shuddering around Damons cock. She strained against the chains as he hips bucked wildly, her thighs suddering. Damon pushed into her one last time before ripping out. He didn't even bother to hold his cock, as he walked over to her face, his cock already spurting his hot cum. It shot the last few strings onto her face.

Damon, now feeling better sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing hard, his soft cock curving over to rest against his thigh. He looked at Elenas beautiful face covered in his hot seed and he couldn't help but smile. She was truly his. He untied the ball gag to fling it on the floor. Elena was crying again, moaning weakly.

"Theres your dinner bitch." He laughed and Elena shook her head, clenching her teeth looking into his eyes angrily and defianetly. "What's the matter, cat got your tounge?" He asked while snickering. He stood up redressing, he glanced over at her. "I'm serious, eat it." Elena shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Damon was on her on a flash, both hands wrapped around her neck. "You might want to think twice before speaking." Elena whimpered and finally, she nodded.

Damon released her, and she looked him in the eye. "Release me." Damon rolled his eyes in response.

"What are you going to do?" He asked smugly, leaning against the wall, enjoying her misery.

She grolwed with the energy she had left and cocked her head to the side. "I'm going to eat your cum."

"Good girl. Looks like your finally learning." He walked over snapping the chains off her wrists. She laid there still for a few minuets just breathing. "Elena?" He asked, leaning over her.

Suddenly she rammed her head up into his and took of sprinting to the door. "Welcome to my world bitch." She threw his words back at him closing the door, locking it. She ran to the fireplace grabbing the stake. The door was broken down in a matter of seconds. Elena had underestimated his strenght. He knocked the stake out of her hand grabbing onto her wrists so hard he broke them.

She screamed, it echoed through the house. "Bad move." He snarled, taking a fistful of her hair making her cry even harder. He dragged her like that to the room. He had kicked down the door. He flung her into the room, she slamme against the wall crying.

"You know. For a second, I thought you were learning. But you haven't. You still don't understand that I, am the master. You will do what I say or I will break each and every one of your bones, over and over and heal you to do it again. If that's not enough I'll call Caroline and then Jeremy. I won't kill him either. I'll just tear him, limb from limb, nerve from nerve while you watch."

"Don't touch him!" She screamed in misery.

"Then I suggest you do what I say. Now." He pressed his foot against her thigh then in a split second raised his foot and slammed it down, breaking it. He did the same with the other listening to her screams. "Before your little failed escape attempt, I was gonna give you some proper food, let you use the bathroom but now. You can just shit and piss right there." He walked toward the door and looked back. "Oh and if you get hungry, there still some of my cum on your face."

As hard as Elena tried she couldn't hold it back, her thighs burned until the pee leaked out of her, then it flooded, puddiling around her. She only cried harder until she felt the shit pressing against her hole. It burned and when she couldn't hold it back any more it came out, she couldn't even lift herself. The smell made her gag, she was sure she would add her own puke to the mix but Damon came back in the room with a bag and a plastic tub. "Ew Elena that is gross." He shook his head with a laugh. "You're just lucky I'm feeling nice and won't make you eat you're own shit. Not today at least."

His hand shot out, two fingers finding her clit speedily before biting his wrist and putting it to her mouth. She drank greedily moaning from the relief that it brough her as the pain that was pressing on her. "Get ont he bed now." He commanded.

"No." She snarled, her strength regained.

"I thought you might be like this. That's why I brought this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone. "Jeremy is on speed dial so...Shall I give him a ring?"

Elena gave him an icy stare but got up and walked over to the bed.  
"Now I'm going to trust you to not be stupid and try to kill me again, so I wont chain you up." Elena just sneered. "Anyway. You know what really gets me off? Seeing you get off. This time I won't hel you, you'll have to do it all by yourself. He took a seat in the chair in the room and opened the bag. He pulled out a vibrator.

"You know what this is? Of course you don't...you were so innocent. It's a vibrator, you hold it on that little cl-"

"I know what it is Damon."

"Good then use it." He threw it to her, and she turned it on, pressing it to her clit without hesitation. She wouldn't let him hurt Jeremy. "You aren't going to get off just once either. Not twice. Not three times. You're going to get off until I tell you to stop." Elena snarled but held it in place. "Good. Now as punishment for your earlier attepmt..." He held up the plastic tub, taking the top off. Inside was ice.

He took out three peices juggiling them in his palm, he bent down and forced open Elena's thighs, he shoved in the first peice, she howled. Another, she cried, another she screamed. She sighed in relief, the ice in her pussy was melting. He took out yet another two peices.

"No Damon...it can't fit." He smirked.

"They aren't for your pussy." He pulled open her cheeks and shoved them into her asshole. She screamed as Damon walked back to the chair, pulling down his pants and taking his cock in his hands. He sat down rubbing his palm up and down it. Slowly getting off as he watched her squirm and moan in misery.


	3. Would you rather

They continued on like that for three hours.  
Damon had refilled Elena's pussy and ass 11 times, he had came twice and Elena had came...well she lost count. By the time Damon told her to stop, her thighs were shaking and burning and the spot beneath her was soaked. He stood up, looking at her and gave a short laugh,  
then turned on his heel and walked away, opening the door.

"Damon..." Elena begged weakly. "I need to use the restroom."

"So go." he replied and when Elena got up, hobbiling on her weak legs toward him he nodded his head in the other direction. "Right where you went last time." He smirked watcing her face.

"No Damon! Please it's so gross...I.."

"Then don't go." He walked out, closing and locking the door.

Damon left Elena for six hours. It gave her time to regain her strength and she was greatful. She'd slipped in and out of sleep, for whenever she did close her eyes, she always felt like her was there, watching. After Elena fell asleep again, she opened her eyes to actually find Damon the room with a new bag.

Elena moaned through her teeth as she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Damon didn't bother to look at her, he just said "Open your legs." Elena ground her teeth but didn't bother fighting, she opened them. "Good girl." He said turning around finally. "I have a treat for you." He walked to the door opening it and there stood a girl, with a tray full of food. Steak, mash potatoes, pea and corn, and a talk glass of ice cold water. Elena knew better to get her hopes up.

"You can eat all of this as soon as we play for a bit, but if you cross me just once...you'll strave until you're on the brink of death, got it." Elena nodded gravely as her stomach rumbled.

Damon went back to working after he closed the door in front of the girl. He pulle a table over, laying out his intruments. Elena was on the edge of crying just looking at the terrible things he had laid out. He smiled devilishly, rubbing his hands together "So... While I let you have your grace period, I went to a few sex shops and got these." He held up some metal clothes pin looking things, they had jagged teeth. "Their tit clamps and they came with these." He held up little weights and Elena whined silently. "Since you're a clam virgin, i'll leave those out this time." He set the weights down.

He opened one of the clamps, bitting it down on her nipple. She screamed, throwing her head back, slamming her fist down on the bed. The process was repeated with the other clamp and nipple. "God that's hot." He slaped her tit and Elena errupted into another fit. He rolled his eyes, picking up a smaller clamp. "Do you know what this ones for?" Elena was taking deep breaths, as she tried to collect herself.

Elena didn't want to give him any satisfaction but the food was a great prize. "It's for my little clit." She spoke through her teeth her heart pounding at the thought. If it hurt that bad on her nipple she could hardly fathom the thought of one on her clit.

"Good." He nodded reaching down, parting her two lips with his fingers, and clamped it down. Her scream was the loudest yet. Tears welled in her eyes and she kicked her feet but she didn't dare try to stop him or beg for him to stop. He was pleased, she was learning.

"This is just so I don't have to hold your lips open, and because I like to see the progress I've made with your pussy. He took out two little two-ended clamps clamping on down on the lip to the inside of her knee, pulling her lip out and he did the same with the other. He pussy was wide and gaping, Damon let out a low whistle.

"What are we doing Damon, is this just for fun?" Elena asked, keeping her voice pleasant so he wouldn't get angry.

He shurgged and picked up a long metal rod and pressed a button, and a little zap errupted from it. "We're going to play dirty would you rather, and if you chose the answer I don't like, I zap one of the clampped areas." Elena whined but nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Damon pulled the chair over, taking a seat and pulled out his cock.

"Okay, first question: Would you rather suck Jeremy's cock or eat Jenna's pussy?" Elena held back a gasp. That was sick! She didn't know the questions would be like this. She contemplated both options.

"The first one."

"Which is?" Elena sighed.

"I'd rather suck Jeremy's cock" Damon shook his head with a sigh and reached over with the prod and zapped Elena's right nipple. She grabbed a fistful of sheets as she raised her chest off the bed, bitting her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Would you rather get fucked in the ass by me or fuck Stefan's dead cock?" Elena thought about it. In the end she choose the answer that she knew Damon would like.

"Get fucked in the ass by you." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Get fucked by Bonnie or eat Caroline's pussy?" This was a tough one. She decided on Bonnie since it would at lease feel like a guy.

"Fucked by Bonnie."

"What is with you and not wanting to eat muff." He rolled his eyes and pressed the tip of the prod into her left nipple, leaving it down for 5 seconds while he pressed te button. Elena was crying now, kicking her feet on the bed, careful not to touch Damon.

"Would you rather have me lick your pussy or...or Caroline's?"

"I want you to eat my pussy." She answered, maybe because knew that's the answer he wanted, or maybe it was because she wanted him to.

"Aehhh" he held the prod against her clit, until she blacked out from the pain, she came to seconds later.

"You really suck at this game. Practice makes perfect." He asked more questions about her family, her friends, Stefan and himself...even a dog. Elena was slipping in and out of consiousness every few seconds, until she didn't wake up.

Elena's eyes popped open. Her body was aching but there were no clamps in place. The same dull ache in her chest was present, the reminder that Stefan was gone, was still there. "What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"Oh. You're finally awake." Damon was sitting in the chair reading a novel, his cock still out. "I got bored and shoved the prod in your pussy and barbequed it to a crisp."

Elena opened her mouth to speak, no one her pussy was stinging. "Don't worry, you did great. I even got you some clothes to wear too." Elena couldn't help the grin as she saw the clean pressed clothes waiting on the dresser along with the tray of food.

"But first..." Elena's grin dropped like it was posionus.

"But first?" She asked defeatedly. Her stomach rummbled. She was so hungry she was feeling sick.

"I want you to suck my cock..since I didn't get a chance to fuck your crispy pussy. I like my girls awake and screaming."

"Gee how nice." She muttered under her breath. After a second she regretted her words. He might take away her food for that remark.

He laughed and held up his hands, he was in a good mood. Elena let out an enteral sigh. He pulled his pants off all the way. His cock was still erect. He curled his finger in a come here motion. She crawled over in fear, and in hunger.

"Have you sucked Stefans cock before." She had. Stefan never had asked but she did it anyway.

"Yes I have."

"Good then you should know just what to do." He smiled down at her, moving her hair out of her face, holding it back with his hand. "Oh and the better the blow job, the more luxuries." Elena swallowed. She could give a decent blowjob, maybe shed be better if she closed her eyes and pictured it was Stefan.

Without another word, she closed her eyes and took the base of his cock in her hand. She licked up the underside of dick, to the head of it. She sucked her lips aroud it pulling them off slowly leaving a glob of spit there. She ran her hand up to the head, speading the spit down the length.

With one hand she played with Damon's balls like Stefan likes. Liked. She swirled her tongue around the top of the cock before jamming her head down on it, taking it half way down her throat.

"Look at me." Elena groaned and opened them, looking up at him as she pulled her head off his cock. He moaned in approval as his eyes bored into hers. SHe blew cold air on the tip of his wet cock, giving him time to recover before she slammed her head back down on her cock this time jamming him all the way down her troat gagging, showing how eagar she was to plase.

Damon goraned, throwing his head back as she pulled back, his cock popping out of her mouth with an audible plop. She licked back down the underside and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it, gently nibbiling it with her teeth. She repeated the process with the other. Damon was so close, after watching the show earlier and now this one.

She yanked her head up by her hair and shoved her down on his cock again. He started face fucking her, jamming down her throat, litening to her gag and then doing it again and again. He jammed down her throat a finally time as he blew his seed. Warm and hot the cum slid down her contracting throat. He withdrew, looking down at her.

Her hair was now messily fallen over her shoudlers, cum was leaking out of her nose and mouth and to win bonus points she licked up the Cum that had exscaped. He nodded, needing and having no words, he put his cock back into his pants. He brought in a bucket, he didn't say what it was for but Elena knew. No more shitting on the floor. He left then, leaving Elena to herself.

She felt dirty and disgusting. She wipped the tears from her eyes and walked over and go the try of food, as much as she didn't want to admit, she had gotten horny sucking his cock and watching him blow his load. Almost invoulntarily, she reached down as she ate her food one handed and began to rub her clit.

Quick note, the prologue for my non-lemon DamonxElena story was posted, if you want to check that out my account is XxAbstractHeARTxX


	4. Shit Storm

Chapter dedicated to the nice PM I received by 04070407, they gave me the inspiration to write this.

After Elena had ate all of her food and greedily drank all of her water (And came twice) she was left again with the overwhelming feeling of loneliness and sadness over Stefan. She paced her cell like room, staying on the side of the room that wasn't littered with her feces. The stink of it still burned her nostrils, and after the dinner she just had, she found herself with the urge to go again. This time Elena decided to do something that would piss Damon off...It wasn't a good idea but he wasn't going to ever let her go anyway. Elena was a fighter and if she was going to be held captive, she was going to make it at least a little bad for him, so instead of shitting in her new bucket, she squatted in front of the big wood door. She released her piss and shit right there, moving enough to cover from one side of the door to the other. She still couldn't wipe herself which was unfortunate.

Elena heard the door slam from upstairs. She sat down on the bed quickly, he seemed to be in a bad mood. Her eyes shifted to the piles of shit in front of the door, regretting them. Why was she so stupid. Damon wasn't going to let something like that go unpunished. He'd think of something ten times worse. Her legs began to tremble thinking about it as she heard his footsteps approach. He pulled open the door and began to storm in, but stopped when he stepped into a pile of steaming shit. A disgusted look crossed his face, then an angry one as he lifted his boot off the ground, examining the bottom of it. He looked up at her, snarling "I see you ate your corn."

Elena took one look at his face and saw the burning Anger and horrible malice in it and gulped. "Damon...I don't know what I was…-"

He cut her off, unwilling to hear her pathetic excuses. He walked over to the bucket, pulling it up by the handle examining it with great concern. "I got you this bucket for a reason you know." He said walking over to her looking down at her with almost a loving look, maybe forgiveness, Elena hoped. Then his face changed as he brought the bucket up and slammed it down on her head at full force.

When Elena came to, she struggled to remember what happened. All events came back and she was suffocated with the constant horrible feeling. She took a glance at the chair in the room, and of course, Damon was there. He only had one boot on, the clean one. She swallowed looking into his eyes. "Damon I'm sorry. I'm a very bad girl just ple-"

"It's fine Elena. I'm over it. I even got you another meal." He said with a soft smile, and Elena almost believed it. But she knew better. He laughed and stood up as Elena began again with fruitle pleas. He walked over to the bed, picking up his shit smeared boot and he took a seat next to her. "I just thought since you like poop so much, you should eat it." His smile turned dark as Elena shook her head.

"Damon please no." She didn't stop shaking her head, tears dotted her eyes. His finger dragged along the bottom of the boot, he raised his finger to his nose taking a sniff. He scoffed. taking her face between his hands, pushing his dirty finger into her mouth. Elena had no choice but to let the steamy poop fill her mouth as she gagged and tried to spit it out. "Damon..Damon...phtf...da" He pulled his finger out, and Elena brought her hand to her mouth, furiously wiping at her tongue. He dropped the boot on the bed, retreating to the chair, taking a seat.

"Finish it." He commanded in a cold, detached voice. Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head, she couldn't find the words, but her eyes begged silently. Damon wasn't in the mood for not getting what he wanted so he just held up his phone, a random number was punched into it. Not random...Elena recognized it as Jeremys. She began to sob, as she wiped her eyes. She picked up the boot, holding her breath she dragged her tongue along the bottom of it. She swallowed hastily, taking another lick. It became too much and she gagged, until she threw up on her bed. "Bummer." Was his only response but he didn't let her stop.

She continued licking the boot, quietly until damon, clicked the clear button on his phone, shutting it off and sticking it in his pocket. She dropped the boot and he stuck it back on. "Elena, Elena, Elena. I had a really shitty day today. Some vervain, chains you don't want to know." She actually did. She took joy in any pain that was brought to him. "All I wanted was a nice fuck. A calm, soft, fuck but instead…" He trailed off.

"Damon I can..I can give that to you. I'll be good I promise." She begged to no avail. Damon clearly already had plans.

"Now all I want is to take my anger out on you." His voice softened. "I didn't want that...I thought.." He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

Elena saw this as an opportunity. "Thought what Damon." She got of the bed, walking up behind him, she rested a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around throwing her back against the bed, her head slamming into the headboard. She whimpered as she rubbed her now sore head.

"It doesn't matter." His voice was back to being cold and hard. He walked over to her. "All you need to know Is I'm going to fuck you senseless. He picked up a bag he had hid under the chair. He opened it revealing chains. He pulled them out, attaching them to her ankles. Elena groaned quietly, why was she so stupid? He attached the other ends to the ceiling, it pulled her butt and lower back off the bed, she hung there defenseless, not daring to speak.

He laughed sadistically. "Awh yes. You're swollen pussy is quite a sight." He shook his head. "I should shit all over it." He tsked as he began undressing, pulling off his dark shirt first. He slipped of his boot and pants next. For the first time since waking, Elena realized the raging erection he had. It popped out when he pulled off his underwear and Elena gasped in his length, it never seized to amaze her. She couldn't help but began to get wet, which sucked because Damon had a great view of her pussy. "Wet already?"

Trying to score some brownie points, Elena put on a seductive look. "How could I not...looking at that hard, pulsating dick." A sultry smile crossing her lips.

"Shut up!" He screamed in rage. Elena wilted in terror. She only had made him angrier. He picked up his shirt, twisting it and snapping her pussy with it with inhuman strength. Elena squealed like a wounded pig, tears springing to her eyes again. In a flash, he was between her legs, his dick poking her pussy, his abdomen, pushed against hers, his chest against her heaving breasts, his face next to blinked away the tears. Elena would never admit it but she always found Damon quite handsome...even now, the veins under his eyes pulsating.

"Kiss me." She muttered.

"What?" Damon asked, genuinely confused. His fangs retracting the veins disappearing.

Elena did end up scoring brownie points after all. Pushing out her bottom lip she repeated herself louder. "Kiss me." Damon obliged, his lips crushed against hers, passionately. The heat from the kiss was all consuming, making her pussy burn. She grinded her hips against his for a bit of release. He pulled away looking at her. Deciding to milk her good behavior she smiled. "touch me." She requested with a glint in her eyes. Damon slid his body off hers to examine her pussy closely. The flesh was inflamed, her little clit sticking out in heat. He pressed a thumb against it, rubbing it in circles. Elena let out a muffled moan, as Damon stuck in a wiggling digit into her pot of gold. "Oh yes Damon." His smile twisted deviously.

"Since you liked it so much last time." He grinned picking up his shirt, pushing it into her little brown hole again. She moaned again, he quietly pushed it in until it was full his fingers still working her her slippery hole and clit.

Elena continue her lust act, it was an act wasn't it? "Damon. Please fuck my cum hole." He seemed to soften as he nodded standing up, as he began to fuck her. The noise of flesh against flesh sounding around the room. Her walls stretched to take him in all over again. It was almost pleasurable the rough fucking. Her back was against her puke though, the smell and feel of it reminding her that this would never be okay. He was using her.

He groaned as she looked up at his face, the bed shook, her back sliding along the pukey mattress, his eyes closed in ecstasy. It was all kind of a mood killer, but Elena played with her clit to please him. Soon her breath began to quicken from her own fingers, Damon was already ready to blow his load so Elena looked into his eyes as he came. His sticky cum filling her cunt. She smiled a fake smile, as she began to come her fingers a great help, while she came Damon pulled out the shirt carefully. She moaned loudly, until it became a scream. Damon pulled out, his dick attached to her gaping hole by a few strings of their juices. Elena tried hard to look happy and satisfied.

He fell down beside her exhausted after the day he had. His chest heaved up and down, his eyes closed. Elena looked over at him. She was disgusted with him, but he was also very beautiful, when his eyes were closed, his face relaxed he looked almost sweet, inoce- His eyes snapped open. "Elena you stink." He snarled, standing up to leave. He slammed the door, leaving her legs shackled to the ceiling. She sighed, warm tears spilling over her eyelids.

How was this living?


	5. Fun and Games

When Elena woke, her back muscles were burning from half of her back being pulled off the bed due to the shackles Damon never bothered to take off. However Elena was surprised to find her holding cell smell not making her want to puke. She looked around puzzled, realizing that she was on clean sheets, a pillow under her head and the floors had been cleaned. Even more surprising, there was a bouquet of roses in a vase, on the bedside table. A note was attached

Elena tentatively reached out her hand to the note, she had to strain to reach it because of her restraints. It was like Damon to put it just a little out of reach. She rolled sideways, her body twisting in an unhealthy way. Finally the tips of her fingers grazed the paper. She gave one final push ripping the paper off the vase, laying back down in a comfortable opened the envelop, reading Damons loopy cursive.

_My Dearest Elena,_

_I have gone out on some business, the revenge sort. This could end wonderfully or horribly, either way, I plan on taking it out on you. Until then I have left one of my favorite french girls to watch after you...I've left you some challenges and rewards. Just call out when you're ready. _

_ Your master,_

_ Damon_

Elena read and reread the note over and over. She wasn't even sure it was written by him. It seemed more like something Stefan would do. In fact he has done things like this before, left little missions for Elena to complete. Elena had a feeling these challenges would be a lot different. And knowing Damon, he made this mock challenge game just to stab Elena in the heart, reminding her of her lost love. Or was he just being nice? Yeah right.

Elena waited out as long as she could until her ankles began to throb, her back screaming for release, so she finally cried out. In a few moments the door swung open to reveal a short french girl with long curly black hair. She was dressed in only black lacy panties and a matching bra. She didn't speak english, Elena could tell by the fact she didn't say anything, instead she had a silver tray with a polished box and another note. Elena picked it up, not saying anything either, it would be fruitless.

_Challenge #1_

_ In order to be released from your bonds you must use what's in the box to come five times. Nina will be counting. Wish I could be there._

Elena's eyebrows shot up, she read the card again, before letting it drop down next to the first. Elena's hands shakily picked up the box, opened it. Elena blushed taking out a slim pink vibrator, which looked kind of like a worm. Elena tinkered with the little slug, until she figured it out. As soon as it turned on it began to buzz like crazy. It was so powerful it shook her hand. Elena could imagine the smirk on Damon's lips saying "Only the best for my girl." She resented him.

Elena noticed Nina sitting down in the chair Damon usually sat. Her legs were splayed over the sides of the chair, her hand was rubbing the crotch of her panties. She wondered if Damon had instructed her to do so, to get Elena wet. Because it was working, even though she didn't want it to. With a gulp, Elena touched the convulsing toy to her twitching clit.

As soon as it touched, fireworks exploded. She let out an involuntary moan, jerking the toy back, lightly brushing it against her nub this time. She slowly added more pressure. Her moans became louder and more frequent. She was ready to come already. She held on, tilting her head to the side, her legs splayed further apart, dragging her body off the bed. Nina had pulled her panties aside, rubbing her fingers over her clit.

Elena's mind never felt anything so good. She swallowed at a rapid pace, she dropped the toy, and it rolled down the slope of her pelvis to her stomach as she gripped her hair, her moans mingling with the french girls. Elena panted, looking down at the pussy hanging in the air. It was red and inflamed from days of torture. She almost couldn't even recognize it. Elena gave herself recovery time before watching Nina to get back in the mood. She was lazily spinning her fingers over her snub, one finger in her tight hole.

Elena picked up the vibrator and pushed it inside her this time. The vibrations immediately set her off. Elena squeezed her eyes shut her hands clutching to the chains. Damon really knew how to get a girl off. She lifted her whole body off the bed with the chains, her breathing labored. Nina's yelps indicated that she also had her first orgasm. Elena released the chains, slamming back down onto the bed with a bounce as another orgasm washed over her. The vibrator did the work all on it's own.

She couldn't even pull the pink insect out of her pulsating pussy. She threw caution to the wind, ready for this cum fest to be over. She shot out her hand, rubbing her clit at an inhuman speed, that motion coupled with the amazing feeling of the vibrator shaking her body was enough to begin building another orgasm. Elena was interrupted however by Nina standing by Elena's side. Her pussy was at eye level, and it took Elena over the top. Seeing the cream colored lips with pink rosy folds jutting out, her button of a clit standing to attention, it all topped of with her slimy cum and wetness coating it. Elena burst into another orgasm.

One turned into two as she couldn't stop. Elena had never taken an interest in girls before other than one time when she noticed how nice Bonnies mocha colored nipples looked compared to her own pink ones. Elena ripped the vibrator out of her quivering snatch throwing it against a wall. Nina jumped then fell to her knees. One more orgasm to go. Elena rested her finger on her sore clit.

Elena had never came so much in such a short amount of time. Not before this Damon-napping. Nina rested her head on the bed, her tongue daring to come out, sliding over Elena's skin. Elena took a look over at her, and normally she would have been appalled but she was glad it wasn't Damon and she was kind of hot and bothered. Her fingers began working the nub again as Nina licked and sucked on Elenas arm.

This one was hard to build. Nina tried to help out by picking up her long discarded panties, waving the wet crotch in front of Elenas nose and mouth. Slowly but surely, it built. Elena's heart was in it at the thought of her legs being freed. Nina leaned over planting a kiss on her lips, as Elena gave out her last orgasm, Her moan breaking into her mouth. It was over in a few moments, nothing compared to the first few. Elena panted, leaning her head back, wiping the hair out of her eyes. Nina stood silently, walking to the door locking it, and pulling out a key from inside her bra.

She walked over, unlocked each leg at a time, Elena's body dropping down onto the soft sheets. Elena let out a moan at that alone. She massaged her legs, careful not to close them or put any pressure on her clit whatsoever. Nina disappeared again, leaving Elena to herself to recollect. She was back in an hour or so with a new note and a glass of water on the platter. Nina held out the water to Elena who greedily took it, gulping it down.

Once she was ready Elena picked up the note, her hands shaking from anticipation.

_Challenge #2_

_ Mmhmm mmhmm if you're reading this, you completed the first challenge. Good for you. Now that you're released and you're pussy is throbbing, I decided to be nice and give you a break. Let someone else have a turn on the bed. In reward for eating some steamy pussy you can eat a steaming plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes and a nice tall glass of orange juice. Have fun and may the muff be ever in your favor._

Elena thought this might be worst than the first. However the rumbling in her stomach compelled her off the bed. Nina didn't hesitate to climb on to the bed and let both of her legs hand over the edge. Elena looked down at her snatch, it looked different now that her lust had faded. Nina looked up at Elena with patient warm eyes, and it made Elena ready. She didn't want to, but she would, because this wasn't Damon. She wasn't giving Damon Pleasure. She wasn't giving anything to him, Elena was giving it to this sweet innocent girl Damon most likely compelled.

Elena sat down on the bed, laying down, her head was between Nina's two creamy legs, looking up into her eyes, Elena took a deep breath and began. Elena ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of her slit. Getting a small reaction, Elena took it as a good sign. She blew a little cold air on her clit, before latching her mouth down on it. She began to suck, softly.

Nina's fingers wove in Elena's hair, her hips arching up to meet Elena's mouth. Elena didn't like the taste of her pussy but she kept going anyway, thrusting her tongue into her hole. This was her first time but Elena took it like a pro. She let her nose rest on Nina's clit. As she tongue fucked her, her nose dug into the flesh, driving closer to an orgasm. Nina's pelvis smashed against Elena's face, not allowing her to breath.

Elena could tell Nina was close and tried for a big finish. She pushed two fingers into the whole her mouth exited, and latched her mouth all around the top part of her engorged pussy. She pushed her tongue against it and began motor-boating that pussy. When Elena could feel Nina's wall begin to shudder, she went bold, sticking a thumb into the girls ass. Nina screamed, so loud it rung in Elena's ears. It was a sign that she passed, her thighs clamped together keeping her face in place. Cum spilled out of the gaping hole that Elena's fingers slipped out of.

Nina gave a small bashful smile, crossing her legs carefully. Elena looked away, not able to meet the nice girls eyes. Elena began to say something, turning back around, but Nina was gone. It made Elena hate Damon. It burned in her heart that fact that he did this not only to her, but to an innocent girl like Nina. It made her sick, almost enough to repress the hunger, but as soon as Nina walked through the door with a tray with the promised food, Damon left her mind completely. Elena greedily took the tray, muttering a thank you and began to wolf down the food. She didn't leave a bite, she even ate her bacon, which she wasn't to fond of.

She set the tray down, waiting for Nina to come back, but she didn't. Elena finally assumed that she just wasn't going to come back and that her challenges were done. She fell back against the pillow, with her stomach full and her lusty feelings satisfied she fell asleep easily.

Elena was roused from sleep, by the door opening and closing. "Damon." Elena groggily asked, sitting up. However it wasn't him. It was the same short, french girl from earlier. Elena sighed, seeing the silver platter. Another note and another box, this one a bit longer. Elena wiped the sleep from her eyes and let out a disgusted sigh. She picked up the note.

_Challenge #3_

_ How did that snatch taste? Well you are doing great so far. Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it this far. Anyway, this challenge is to win you, a shower and some nice clean clothes. In the box you'll find a dick, not a real one. That might be fun for later though...anyway get ready to be fucked. Don't forget about daddy though._

Elena opened the box to find, surprise surprise, a fake cock. Long thick and black. She picked it up in her hand carefully examining it. She had never seen one of these before. It was incredibly accurate. Nina took it from Elena's hand before she was done giving it a check up. "Hey-" Elena started, for no reason, so she let her sentence die.

Nina took the two straps dangling from the base of the cock, attaching it around her own waist. Elena watched, still not able to make eye contact with the girl. Nina guided Elena onto all fours, before walking in front of Elena. At first she was confused but then it clicked. Of course Damon needed a blowjob before the sex game was complete. She took a hold of the rubber cock, slipping her mouth over it.

She began to work her mouth over the fake penis, her hand working the parts she couldn't reach. She pushed her throat down over it as far as it would go, until she began to gag excessively. Elena pulled her mouth off, spitting into her hand to lather the parts of the cock she couldn't reach with her mouth. But before her hand could grasp the rubber, Nina walked away, climbing on to the bed, behind Elena. Okay, that wasn't weird. Nina pushed Elena's back down, her face smashing against the sheets.

Slowly Elena felt her cheeks being pulled apart. Cheeks!? Elena thought alarmed, looking back at the girl. Nina spit, the blob of her saliva falling on her puckering star. "Wait Ni-" Nina giggled, shoving the cock far and deep into Elena's poop shute. Elena couldn't help a gasp, as she felt the invasion. Slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, the girl began to fuck Elena from behind. Her face smashed against the sheet, rubbing back and forth on the cotton as she was continuously.

Elena's pain turned to pleasure, as her hole loosened, as she began to be able to enjoy the thick rubber in her hole. She moaned quietly backing up against her, her fingers finding her slippery clit. Mmm...She was so lusty she didn't mind she was being slammed by a non english speaking french girl, with a long..black...thick..hot...Cock. Mmm Elena looked back at Nina, taking her fingers off her clit and putting them in her mouth and began to suck them. God..This was hot. The big dildo invading her small, quivering, brown...poop...I mean...Cum "HOLE!" Elena's last thoughts were screamed out loud as she came, her mind blacking out her heart thudding in her chest.

When she woke a few moments later, the cock was out, and put back in the box. Nina helped Elena off the bed. She moaned with a loopy smile looking at the girl. Nina began to pull Elena out of the room, but she stopped to pull a rose out of the vase, smelling it. Elena could think of worst ways to spend the day. She took a whiff of the rose. She could think of worse things indeed.


	6. Mine

Elena got her promised shower and clean clothes after complete the third and thankfully final challenge. When Elena was escorted back to the room, there was a glass of blood sitting next to the bed, the vase of roses gone. Elena waited until Nina left the room, settling down on the bed, before grabbing the glass. Under it, surprise surprise, another note.

_Beloved Elena,_

_Heres a little pick me up. _

_ Forever yours,_

_ Damon._

Elena cocked her head to the side. Damon was being unusually sweet. Maybe good behavior did have it's rewards. Elena sniffed the glass tentatively. Elena thought that maybe, just maybe she could live like this. Elena looked down at herself. Her ankles badly bruised, her body ached, she had large gashes on her back and there was something Elena couldn't help but notice when looking in the bathroom mirror, she looked older. She couldn't live like this. She plugged her nose, tipping back the glass of blood, watching the bruises disappear, her body stopped physical aching, but the one on the inside never stopped.

Damon didn't love her, and Elena sure as hell didn't love him. That would never change. Elena loves Stefan. But Stefan is gone. Damon killed him. Damon kidnapped her. She hates Damon. She HATES Damon. No love. No good. There is only hate. And darkness. Elena threw the glass at the wall watching it shatter. Only hate.

Elena shooed Nina away who had came to see what the racket was before climbing in the bed. She pulled the large duvet over her head and only then did she allow herself to cry. She cried for Stefan, she cried for Bonnie, she cried for herself. She cried until she couldn't, she cried until her chest ached and her mind numbed. Once she had numbed her mind into silence she fell asleep under the big duvet, where she felt almost safe.

Soft lips. Soft lips were planting sweet kisses on Elena ankles, slowly inching their way up her legs. It was enough to wake Elena, who kept her eyes closed, Her arm draped over them, a smile on her face. "Stefan!" She giggled , swatting at the hand, sliding up her warmth of the body disappeared, a soft thud next to her let her know that he wasn't gone. The lips began to kiss her cheek over to her mouth. His lips crashed down on hers passionately, and Elena giggled as she rolled on top of him, sweeping her hair out of the way as she continued to kiss him, her hands on his chest.

The sets of lips broke away, a smirk appearing on one of them. "Good to see you to Elena." Elena's eyes flew open to see under her wasn't Stefan, but a smirking, ever cocky Damon. She rolled off him quickly, her hand on her forehead..How could she be so stupid? Elena opened her mouth to talk, trying to form some sort of coherent apology, but Damon pressed a finger to her parted lips, until she closed them. He ran his finger down her lips, off her chin. He ran his fingers down her neck, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I see you completed all my challenges. I knew you could." He smiled as he fingered the strap of her tank top. Elena looked into his blue eyes, they were compelling and beautiful. Elena had to force herself to remember that she hated him. He swept away her hair and pushed down her strap. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, rolling over so he was hovering over her. He worked his kisses down her arm. His kisses themselves felt amazing, Elena was frozen in his spell. He took her hand, kissing each of her fingers delicately. Elena shook her head, freeing herself of the charm.

"Damon what are you-"

"Shh. Just enjoy it." That was all Elena needed to keep quiet. Maybe she would enjoy it. It didn't make her a bad person for enjoying something bad. Did it? As long as she didn't enjoy him. Elena's thoughts clouded over as one of his hands traveled up the side of her shirt, his mouth enveloping hers again. The kisses was filled with heat and passion, Elena since deciding that she would just react to her urges this one time.

His tongue urged her mouth for access, once gaining it, her ran his tongue along hers, stroking it softly with his own. Meanwhile, his hand moved up to cup her breast. His forefinger circling her nippled while his thumb teased it, running over it, sometimes squeezing it. Elena's back arched up, pushing her breast into his hand more. He began tugging at her shirt, trying to get it over her head. He sat up, straddling her lap, so she too could straighten, allowing Damon to pull the fabric over her head.

He was once again, captivated by her two creamy mounds of flesh. Her pink nipples, hard, begging for attention. His cock stiffened looking at her, her hair falling over her shoulders, tickling her two rosebud nipples, stiffening them further more. He pushed the hair behind her shoulder, his eyes meeting the lusty look in hers. In that moment he wanted to give her it all. He gently laid her back down, taking her in another kiss. His lips moved up her jawline, to her earlobe, he sucked and nibbled on the flesh as his hands began to work her breasts. He kissed back down her jawline, down her neck and then down her chest, until his mouth was between the two mounds.

He gently kissed up one slope, kissing the peak of her nipple before blowing cold air on the sensitive bud. His fingers pinched the nipple of her other breast, warming it up, while his mouth worked the current one. He let his teeth graze the pink flesh, his tongue flicking it back and forth in his mouth. Elena tipped back her head, a small moan escaping, her fingers weaved in Damon's hair. He took this as encouragement, as he switched breasts, repeating the process. He gave this nipple a little nip before he continued his journey downward, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach.

He gently kissed her waistline, even running his tongue along the flesh there. Elena's hands found their way down his back, tugging at his shirt, as his hands pulled at her shorts. He worked them down her thighs, sitting up as Elena did so she could pull off his shirt. She ran her hand down his chest and his hard abs. _Screw it_, She thought, moving it kiss his collar bone, down his chest, moving her body so her legs were behind her, as she kissed him.

She pushed him down on the bed rather roughly, pulling of her shorts on the way down. She nipped at one of his nipples, as her fingers worked at his jeans, his erection straining painfully against them. Elena giggled as she pulled his jeans off, looking at the obvious outline of his cock. She ran her fingers along it carefully, making his cock jump. Damon propped himself up on his elbows to look at his girl, playing with his cock through his bent down, looking into his eyes the whole time, and ran her tongue up the length of him. He let out a throaty growl.

She pulled his boxers down his legs, letting his cock pop out and hit her in the face. She smiled up at him as he kicked of his boxers. He picked her up, pulling her to him so he could smother her in a kiss. She was laying next to him, her head stretched up to continue the kiss. His hand crossed over to her pussy, lightly stroking the patch of hair, while her hand grasped his cock. He moved his middle finger up and down her slit, his thumb pressing down on her clit. He hand moved from the base of his cock to the top, over and over.

Damon began to rub his thumb in circles, his forefinger and middle finger teasing her entrance, circling it. He pushed the two fingers in, eliciting a response from Elena, her hips arching up to meet his hand., while Elena's actions didn't go unnoticed. Her hand pumping at a furious pace, turning to the side so her other hand could cup and massage his balls. Damons forehead rested against hers, their eyes burning into each other, as they brought each other closer and closer to their orgasms. Elena came first, her whole body shuttering and freezing, including her hand. Probably for the best since Damon didn't plan on cumming in her hand.

He rolled on top of her, kissing her forehead lightly, guiding his burning cock to her hole. He rubbed it up and down her folds first, juicing it up first. Slowly he pushed in, Elena's eyes, still cloudy from the first orgasm, widened. Her hands went to his back, her nails scraping down the sensitive skin. He moved in and out of her, moving at a human pace making Elena beg for more.

She began to chant his name in his ear, her hands pressing his face down into her shoulder as her hips began to move in sync with his. Damon's groans became more frequent, letting Elena know it was almost time. He sat up, pulling her along with him so she sat on his lap. His hands reached around to cup her ass, bringing her slowly up, slamming her down. Elena found it hard to breath, as her orgasm too built.

"Damon.." She panted, pulling at his midnight hair. His eyes meet hers, their foreheads touching in a sweaty mess. "Bite me." She demanded of him, but he didn't need to be told twice. He bite down into her shoulder, making her tilt her head back in ecstasy. She let out a moan as she began to came. Elena's convulsing walls, coupled with her warm blood pouring down his throat made him cum along with her. He lifted his head,licking his lips, letting her fall back down on his cock once again as his hot seed began to pump inside her.

Elena let out a final moan as she climbed off him, running her finger along her slit to taste herself and Damon. She let out a satisfied sigh as she fell back on the bed. Damon collapsed with her, and this time he didn't even leave. She dared to speak, but only one word "Why?"

"Because.." He said as he rolled over to look into her eyes. "I want you to know that you're mine."

"Yeah Damon I know. You've made that pretty clear." Elena began but was inturupted by a voice.

"Damon?" A voice called. Male. The door to the basement opened and Elena sat up, pulling the duvet over her, Damon sat up in bed and began redressing. "Damon?" The door swung open to reveal someone about Damons age. Strangely handsome.

"Oh Hello there gorgeous." The stranger let out a low whistle. Elena shot a look a Damon whose eyes were emotional void, unlike a few moments ago.

"Elena meet my friend, Enzo."


	7. Detachment

Elena hastily got dressed under the covers, not ready to openly bare all to strangers. Damon walked around the room, sitting down in his chair. "The long and short of it? I left Enzo to die, totally not my choice by the way" He shot a look at Enzo, though Elena was too embarrassed to look up from her hands on her lap. "Found out he was alive, I went to track him down, he tried to kill me, I promised him some good times with some sweet innocent Mystic Falls girl and we called it good." That made Elena look up, terrified.

She began to shake her head frantically. Elena had almost grown used to Damon, she could even let herself be okay with his antics sometimes but a stranger? "No..Damon. I'm yours remember." She pleaded, which only made Damon smirk, and a matching one appeared on Enzo's face. Damon stood walking over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"That's why I helped him pick out his own girl." His eyes meet hers for a fraction of a moment before they glanced over at Enzo, and when he looked back his face was twisted with a cruel scowl. Before Elena could even Decipher the look, Damon's hand roughly fell down on Elena's face. Searing pain raced through Elena's face, he hand moving to the site of the blow. Tears stung at her eyes as she shifted away from him. "Did I give you permission to talk?" He asked, standing up with a slight roll of his eyes.

Elena rubbed at her sore jaw, which she was sure was bruising at the moment. "Now like I was saying. I helped him pick out his own girl. Little ms. Mystic." It took Elena a second to process what exactly he was saying. Caroline won the Ms. Mystic pageant. Damon waited for it to register in Elena's brain before he nodded in Enzo's direction, who flashed away and was back in seconds with Caroline.

There was a red ball gag between her jaws, forcing them open too wide, her hair was a disheveled mess, and there were tears streaking down her face. "Caroline." Elena called, getting off the bed, running to her friend. She didn't think of any consequences, all she knew was that she need to get to her. To her surprise they actually let her go. Elena wiped away her tears taking her into a hug, Elena's own tears spilling out from under her eyelids.

Hands began to tug them away, accompanied by a voice saying, "Now now girls, there will be plenty enough time to get acquainted later." Enzo. Elena looked at her poor blonde friends face and cringed at the thought. Damon caught Elena's arm dragging her back to the bed. She sat down obediently, her throbbing cheek a painful reminder what resistance got her.

"Now Elena, I just want you to relax today. Because today we get a show." Damon laughed deviously, taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"A show? Damon what do you.." Bam! Another painful strike came to her face. Elena clutched her face in her hands wondering why Damon was being so cruel. Elena decided that was a stupid question. Damon was cruel because he didn't care about anyone but himself. The soft and sensual sex they just had was only because that's what he wanted. Elena bit down on her bottom lip, reminding herself to stay quiet.

Enzo began to untie the ball gag, letting it fall from Caroline's mouth. Her pleas began instantly, resulting from a strike to her head that knocked her off her feet. Elena gasped, looking away but not daring to say anything. Caroline whined as she was dragged to her feet. "You will only address me as Master, and only when I give you permission and you will now be Cum sock." Caroline only whimpered in response.

Enzo let out a growl and Caroline began to furiously shake her head. Enzo raised his hand and Caroline blurted out "Yes master, I am your cum sock." Enzo chuckled while Elena tried not to look at the scene playing before, Damon's fingers played with the ends of Elena's hair, not able to take his eyes off the scene.

"My girl is a fast learner." Enzo gloated smugly, while circling the blonde. He draped his arm around her shoulders, making Caroline squeeze her eyes shut. He swept her hair off her shoulder. "What do you think Damon, Shall we have a drink?" He asked, making Elena shoot a look to Damon, begging him not to. However, Damon promptly ignored it, walking over to Caroline. Enzo bit into one shoulder, and Damon the other. Caroline cried out painfully.

when they finished, They licked their lips. Damon was breathing hard like it was a strenuous activity. "Elena be a dear, and watch over your friend while Enzo and I get some stuff." Damon said, Elena finally meeting Damons eyes. Elena nodded weakly, her swelling cheek reminding her to always agree. They left the room, swinging the door close behind them. Elena ran over to Caroline who was sobbing now that they were alone.

Elena threw her arms around her friend, pressing her face to her shoulder. "Shh. Shh. Caroline it will be alright." Elena promised, tears stinging at her own eyes. It was enough for Damon to do this to her but Caroline? Elena combed her fingers through her blond locks.

"Elena I'm so scared. I was just a the grill and they grabbed me out of no where." The sob shook her body.

"I know, Caroline I know."

"How long..how long have you been here?" Caroline pulled away, wiping her tears.

"A few weeks..maybe a month. There is really no way to keep track of time." Elena answered honestly.

"What- I how did I not….Where is Stefan?" She asked.

"Caroline..Stefan is dead." Elena winced. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her feet, she fought hard to pull herself away from the memories, to detach herself from emotion.

"Oh my god..Elena. I'm so sor-" She was cut off by the sound of the door opening and the two men hauling in chains. Once they dropped them Enzo clapped his hands together.

"Enough chit chat ladies. It's time for some fun." Enzo said as Damon began to thread the ends of the chains through the two hooks in the ceiling. Enzo busied himself by attach the two metal cuffs to Carolines wrists, whilst Damon began attaching the other ends to two hooks on the wall behind the door, Elena hadn't realized they were there, Damon must have installed them sometime while she was sleeping.

They link of the chain it was attached to allowed Caroline to stand comfortably. Her lips pursed tightly, struggling not to show emotion, though Elena could tell her eyes were ready to spill over tears. "Okay Cum sock." Enzo laughed at the name he had thought up for her, Damon took a seat in his chair, taking Elena's wrist and pulling her over to sit in his lap. "Let's see what we're working with."

Enzo tore through Caroline shirt, revealing a purple lacy bra. Caroline squealed in response. Elena felt Damon's hand on her thigh, of course he'd get turned on by this. Next was her skirt, ripping through the fabric, matching panties. Maybe it was Elena being held captive for this amount of time but Elena actually found Caroline hot. She couldn't admit it though. Swallowing she looked away.

"Mm-mhmm" Enzo sighed satisfied, running his hands down Carolines sides, leaving goosebumps in their trail. He fell to his knees, continuing his trail down her legs, helping her out of her heels, she could still stand comfortably in this position. The veins in Enzo's face became visible as his fangs came out of hiding.

"Arousal makes him hungry." Damon whispered in Elena ear, while he massaged her upper thigh, playing with the opening of her leg hole in her shorts. In the rush Elena had forgotten about her panties, she was commando much to Damons delight. Elena glanced down at his hand and when she looked back at the couple before her, Enzo's head was between carolines legs, one of her legs draped on his shoulder. He was biting down and drinking from the inside of her thigh.

Elena quickly looked away from Caroline's pained face, she was screaming. The screaming would subsided after a few days like it did for Elena. When Enzo pulled away, his face was a bloody mess, the tears streaking down Caroline's face only turning him on further. Sickening. Slowly Enzo pulled down Caroline's panties, enjoying the smell of her. Elena's eyes couldn't help but flick to her mound. Maybe it was the fact that Damon's hand was playing with Elena's clit, two fingers squelching in and out of her hole.

Caroline's pussy was quite the sight. It was bald, a little freckle at the upper right corner, winking at it's viewers. Her pink folds protruded her lips, arousal glistening on them. Caroline whimpered in humiliation. Enzo let out a throaty growl, and he ran a finger up her slit. "Please don't do this" Caroline begged. Enzo rolled his eyes looking over at Damon. He nodded, shoving Elena off his lap walking over to the discarded ball gag, and secured it in Caroline's mouth once more.

"Elena why don't you make Cum sock feel more comfortable?"

Elena shook her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"Strip. It will make it easier for me to play with that pretty little pussy of yours anyway." He smiled walking back over to his girl. Elena was about to shake her head, but she knew that wouldn't do any good, she nodded meekly, standing up, never tearing her eyes away from his. With a cold look in her eyes she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her smaller than Caroline's but still oh so cute tits. Her shorts came off next and Elena couldn't help but feel a little self conscious, her bushy mound compared to Caroline's smooth one.

Enzo ogled Elena for a few moments, making Damon pulled her back down in her lap, taking a bite into her shoulder. Elena whined, biting down on her bottom lip, fighting the pain. Caroline's eyes met Elena's sharing a look of sympathy. Enzo looked away, standing up to break both of Caroline's bra straps so he could pull away the material. Damon stopped the feeding at once to look at Caroline's breasts. Her breast were pale mountains with pink cherry nipples poking at them.

Elena tried but couldn't tear her eyes away, she was definitely inferior, she thought. Elena was baring all so it was only fair right? Each of her legs were draped over the sides of the chair, Damons fingers playing with Elena's slightly darker folds. Enzo let out a low whistle, admiring his girls sculpted body. Both of his hands, pinched her nipples.

Enzo walked behind Caroline resting his chin on her shoulder, staring down at Elena while his hand, reached between her legs, playing with the blonds pussy. "What do you think Damon? My girl better than yours?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Your girl still has a way to go. Mine already knows her place." A almost cute smirk on his face as he answered, his finger of his free hand, tilting Elena's chin up to kiss her deeply. Enzo looked away, an annoyed look on his face. Elena let out a moan by Damons doing. Enzo was almost..envious? He walked in front of Caroline, wishing he could elicit the same response from his girl. But then again, pain was so much fun.

The couple was interrupted by the chains being yanked. He hooked the new link to the hook, caroline's tippy toes barely brushing the floor. Caroline let out a muffled scream. "Caroline!" Elena yelled, scrambling out of Damon's lap, her near orgasm fading.

"You shut up." Enzo said, back handing Elena, Damon speeding up to catch her. Elena cried out looking up at Enzo. "This is my girl. You will address her by Cum sock. Damon keep your girl in check." He growled walking over to where they dumped the chains, picking up a long black whip.

"I'll keep her quiet." Damon said, standing up, unzipping his jeans as he pushed Elena back in the chair. Damon's cock sprang free, Elena's eyes locked onto his, a scowl on her face they did. No words were needed, Elena knew what to do. Elena took Damon's cock into her mouth silently.

Enzo circled Caroline again, like prey. He cracked the whip down on her ass to begin with. Caroline screamed out, straining forward. Elena couldn't bare to look, instead she focused on sucking Damon's cock. Enzo took delight in his Cum sock's howl, cracking the whip down on her ass repeatedly, he did again, and again. The lashes on her ass, beginning to bleed. "Yes that's it, scream for me my cock sock." Enzo said, reaching down to unzip his own zipper revealing his own cock.

Enzo's cock was about the same length as Damons maybe a half an inch off, it was pulsating and raging hard. He walked around his girl, his cock sliding along her thighs as he did. Caroline turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut at the feel of his slimy dick. Caroline squealed as he ran his cock over the length of her glistening pussy. The squeal only made him laugh and lash the whip over her breasts.

Damon's balls tightened in in Elena's free hand letting her know he was about to cum. Once he blew his seed, Elena's distraction was gone so she slowed down, milking it out. Enzo grabbed her legs, wrapping them around her waists. This time Caroline stayed quiet, biting down roughly on her bottom lip when her his hands grabbed her gashed bottom.

He ran his cock along her pussy before pressing it against her burning hole. Without warning, her pushed his cock into her, filling her to the hilt. Caroline let out a half scream and half moan, the noise pushing Damon over the edge, pulling his cock from Elena's hungry mouth, holding it in his hand as it pumped out his warm seed onto Elena's face.

Enzo began to pump himself in and out of Caroline, Caroline growing to quite like it. Slowly her hurt whimpers turned to moans. "Mm my cum socks pussy is so tight." Enzo began thrusting his hips up and down, at an inhuman pace. Caroline's walls began to hug Enzo's cock, against her feelings of anger, she shook in blissful orgasm. Enzo kept bouncing her up and down on his cock, leaving no time for recovery.

Damon Sensed Enzo nearing his orgasm and began handing Elena her clothes. Elena scowled at him as she took them from his hands, pulling them on. Enzo dug his nails into the gashes on her ass as he came, squirting his hot cum into his Cum sock. Damon and Enzo began tucking their cocks back into their pants.

Enzo gave a once over to his girl, turning back to Damon with a smile. "You were right Damon. This is so much better than hate." Damon returned the smile, clapping Enzo on the back.

"Yes so much better." Damon opened the door walking out, enzo following, leaving the two girls looked up at Caroline, tears still streaming down her face. Elena, could meet her eyes. It was best for her to just detach herself from her old life. This wasn't Caroline anymore, this was Cum sock. She turned away, crawling into bed, shimming under the covers she rolled on her side away from Cum sock, closing her eyes, willing herself to sleep.


End file.
